Realizing
by The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen
Summary: This is what happens when Megan comes home from the airport, and she goes to talk to Finn. I wrote this because it wasn't really mentioned in the book, and it was kind of bugging me. It's kind of short but I hope you like it! Rated T for safety! R&R!


**This is just a little something I wrote because I felt it wasn't mentioned at all in the book. It's in Megan's point of view. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of the book Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowen boys. **

Realizing

Throughout the whole car ride home with Doug, I couldn't stop thinking about Fin, and what Doug had said about him.

"_You got that dude all up in a twist, you know that, right?"_

It kept replaying in my mind. Did I know that? Was Doug sure? It didn't seem like I had had him 'in a twist' during my last few days with the McGowens. He had barely He had barely spoken two words to me.

I was taken out of my thoughts as the cab pulled up at the house. Doug helped me take out my bags, and we immediately set them in front of the house so that we could rush to Finn's shed. Doug knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again and again but there was still no anser. At that point, I decided to try something. I said, "Finn…open up… it's me." He immediately opened the door, and pulled me inside the shed, leaving Doug standing outside as he closed and locked the door.

Once inside, I sat down and so did Finn. There was a moment of silence during which Finn was just looking at me. It was as if he didn't think that it was really me, and that he needed to make sure that I was actually there. Finally, he spoke: "Megan! Why'd you leave?"

I sighed, thinking of what to say. I chose my words carefully, then said, "Because. I just felt that you guys didn't want me here anymore. I mean, that whole thing that happened with Evan, Doug just hating me, and then you were avoiding me, and-"

He cut me off mid-speech, "I _what?_"

This time, I didn't need to choose my words. I knew exactly what to say.

"Ever since you kissed me, you were avoiding me. Especially after I went to your room to talk to you. You gave me the impression that…the impression that…that.."

I couldn't finish. I just couldn't. I wasn't a dramatic person, but I had realized how much I cared about Finn and if I had continued, I honestly didn't want to know what would happen next. Just thinking about speaking the words hurt. However, Finn thought otherwise, he wanted to know.

"The impression that what?"

I took a deep breath. "The impression that…you didn't actually want me…and that you didn't want me how I want you."

He shook his head, and chuckled. "Megan." He said, "Are you serious?" I gave him a confused look.

He continued, "Well, I guess I was sort of avoiding you because I thought that you didn't want _me_ the way that I wanted you."

Now, I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh wow." I smiled, and he grinned.

"So." He said, "In what way do you want me?"

"I want you as a boyfriend."

He smiled. "Good, because I want you as a girlfriend."

Now, it was silent again. But it was a good silence. We were just enjoying each other's presence. Everything was… perfect. Everyone knew how everyone felt. There were no more words that needed to be said.

Then, he leaned in and kissed me. I had thought that nothing could've been better than that first time that he had kissed me, but I was wrong: this time was so much better. After we had pulled away, we just sat there together again, but this time we were holding hands and smiling like idiots.

Finn broke the silence "So, should we go back out? I'm sure that Doug has told everyone you're back, so I bet they all are wondering where you are."

I frowned, and said, "Fine."

It probably sounded like a little kid being forced to do something by her parents, but it made Finn smile.

We opened the shed door and walked to the front of the house where we found the entire McGowen family waiting for us. Regina ran up to me and gave me a big hug saying to me, "Oh Megan! I'm so glad your back! I'm so glad that you didn't leave!"

I smiled, "Me too."

Finn added, "I think we all are."

Eventually each family member had given me a hug and told me that they were glad that I was back. It was great until the moment where John said, "Now that you're back, I believe that we have one thing to discuss, right?" He looked at Finn and me, and we both sighed and headed towards the house. On our way in, Doug said, "Hey, good luck in there guys." Then he added, "Oh and by the way bro, remember, you owe me."

Finn smiled, "Yeah, I do. By the way, I never got a chance to say thanks."

Doug shrugged and smiled, "No problem bro, well catch ya latah!"

He walked away and we continued into the living room, dreading what was awaiting us. Then, I realized, no matter what they did, it couldn't be too bad, because I still had Finn. I looked at him and smiled, and he gave me a confused look.

Right then and there, I knew. I knew he was worth it.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it, even though it was kind of short. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
